His Bookworm
by Panda4lisa
Summary: He would do anything to keep her safe, but what happens when his past catches up to the future? Set in current manga arc GajeelxLevy.
1. Taken

Trying out a new story, let me know what you think!

* * *

The Grand Magic Games drew in crowds from across Fiore. Truly the tournament was a world-class event that drew in thousands.

The sheer amount of people never ceased to amaze the black Exceed flying slowly above the over crowded streets. Lily despite his wandering mind was on a mission to find his idiot best friend.

Wondering where his partner had been he resumed his search, only to turn as said man called out to him. Skidding to a stop and not bothering with any of the people he knocked over, the iron mage looked to his partner.

"Go tell Makarov the raven is down, he'll know what to do." Crushing a folded piece of white paper in his fist Gajeel resumed his run before yelling back "move your ass cat there's no fucking time."

Lily was by no means an idiot and the explicit trust he had in his partner had him flying as fast as he could back to his guild mates. The sinking feeling in his stomach made him fly faster as he replayed the odd scene in his mind. Whatever happened had obviously shaken the fearless dragon slayer to his core.

The look that was in his eyes chilled Lily to the bone. Never once in all the missions or training he shared with his partner had he seen a trace of fear in that mans eyes. Which left the question what on earth could have him so terrified?

* * *

"Wake up bitch the master wants to talk to you." The voice was not one the solid script mage recognized as she tried to blink open her unnaturally heavy eyelids. "I said get up!"

Levy curled in on herself as much as her chains would allow at the harsh voice and kick that accompanied it. Desperately trying to get back the air that was knocked out of her, she cracked open her hazel eyes and tried to make sense of the situation.

Looking at her surroundings her terror rose as she had no idea who these people were or where she was.

That was until she saw him, and some of the pieces fell into place. The man walking arrogantly towards her was the master of Raven Tail. Ivan strode through what appeared to be a dark bar of sorts in which she was shackled to a wall opposite the only exit she could see.

Trying not to look as afraid as she was Levy meet the chilling gaze of the master of Raven Tail. Smiling sinisterly Ivan knelt down in front of the helpless woman.

"You're awake now little one, tell me how is the old man?" Levy trembled in terror despite her best efforts as he grabbed her and lifted her to her feet.

The script mage steeled herself before asking, "What do you want with me?" A dark laughter rumbled across the room drawing her attention to just how many people were currently around her.

The room was lit with torches and was void of any windows as far as she could tell. "My arrogant little fairy what ever gave you the notion we wanted you?" Levy's mind was already racing trying to understand the motives for her abduction.

Jumping to the only conclusion she could draw the bluenette tried to master her fear. "You'll regret picking a fight with Fairy Tail! When my friends find out what you..."

A strong backhand shut her mouth and sent her sprawling to the ground. "The only thing I regret child, is having to wait seven unbearably long years. I have dreamed of nothing but to see the look of sorrow in that old bastards eyes as I slaughter his beloved children." Taking a deep breath he stood and paced a bit away from her.

"My apologizes I seem to be getting ahead of myself. I need to enjoy the appetizer before moving to the main course. You see there is one other objective I aim to complete before hand and you child are the means to that end. Kidnapping you allows me the chance to kill two birds with one stone."

Levy couldn't help but shake at the insane smile he fixed on her, "you my dear child are going to break my precious Gajeel."

At the mention of her former S-class partner Levy's head snapped up "what does he have to do with this?" The dark laughter around the room put a sick feeling in her stomach as Ivan once again turned to face her.

"Come now child surely you can't be that ignorant? Did he honestly never tell you about us? You see your Gajeel was a Raven long before he was a Fairy."

The world was suddenly mute, as her mind fit the pieces together franticly hoping she was wrong. The long missions he would take where not even Lily knew where he was going. The indirect answers to simple questions and how he would often need to talk to the master alone.

"Gajeel is a spy?" The question wasn't really directed at anyone, simply a mutter breathed out of the lips of a girl in shock. _'It's hard looking for someone so small…So never leave my side.'_

Shaking her head at the feelings welling up inside her Levy's eyes grew defiant. "I don't believe you! Gajeel would never betray us, he's Nakama!"

Ivan laughed once again as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off her feet. Struggling to breath Levy coughed violently as the grip around her neck tightened.

"You pathetic fairy's and your Nakama bullshit!" The hand was removed and Levy landed in a heap desperately gasping as her lungs burned. "Unfortunately for us both you're correct on one account."

At this Levy's watering eyes once again met the sinister stare of her captor. "Gajeel-Chan betrayed me after I took him in. Makarov for all of his loving wisdom sent him here as a pitiful double agent. His self-righteous talk seems hypocritical when you send your children on suicide mission's neh?"

Levy took great comfort in knowing she hadn't been wrong about the man she had fallen for. If anything this information brought new appreciation of just how hard Gajeel had worked to earn redemption.

"I don't understand how kidnapping me helps your goal."

Once again Ivan knelt down in front of her, "are you so blind you don't see the hold you have over him?" Disbelief flooded her mind as blood rushed to her cheeks, 'what hold?'

"My dear I gave you too much credit, to think the smartest fairy could be this oblivious."

Laughter once again rang out from the surrounding mages as Ivan mocked her. "It was you that confirmed the suspicions of him I've had all along. I ordered him to make another war on Fairy Tail in the same manner another dark guild once attempted." Levy's blood ran cold as she thought of that night so long ago.

"I don't know how you can bear to look at him given your history. However somewhere along the line you became his means to redemption, in his eyes perhaps salvation would be more fitting. What I'm saying girl is he will come for you. The fool is a dragon to the core, and we have his treasure."

* * *

The Mages of Fairy Tail were celebrating today's fights in the local pub. Lifting their glasses to Elfman, and his manly victory. As well as Mirajane in her over the top swimsuit contest that ended in a knockout. Cheers filled the street as they partied in true Fairy Tail style.

Laughter and brawls alike stopped at the slamming of the door and a panicked Lily running inside. "Where is the master Gajeel's in trouble." All eyes now rested on the tiny exceed. Makarov strode to the cat in a serious manner the age in his eyes showing and an unusual seriousness on his face.

"What sort of trouble Lily?" The black cat locked eyes with the Wizard Saint.

"He told me to tell you the raven was down, and that you would know what to do." The look that came across the old mans face confirmed the fear that had gripped him on his way over.

Makarov slammed a giant fist through a nearby table. "Everyone listen we have precious little time. Raven Tail has drawn first blood, we are now at war."

* * *

Levy didn't know what to do with all of the information that had flipped her world upside down. The bluenette found herself hoping against all hope that the iron mage wouldn't do anything reckless.

This did little to soothe her fears because she knew Gajeel Redfox. She needed to find a way to warn him, the thought of Gajeel dying trying to save her was unbearable. Levy felt the stinging behind her eyes as she felt hope slipping from her grasp. 'Why am I so weak I'm nothing but a burden…'

An explosion that rocked the foundations of the building interrupted her thoughts. The eastern wall imploded in a shower of stone that leveled nearly half of her captors.

Tear filled eyes lifted to the silhouette of a man standing amid the dust and debris. Looking on helplessly she heard the familiar sound of her dragons roar.

* * *

Hope you liked it, new chapters of Her Dragon well be out soon. Don't Forget to Leave me a review!


	2. Iron Dragons Will

Well here is the second chapter! I am working on the third now as well as the longest one-shot I have ever written to add to Her Dragon! I know a lot of you were looking forward to this so I hope you like it =]

* * *

Fear, the smell had stopped him in his tracks. Natsu inhaled once again doubting his normally fool proof nose. Never once even during there most intense battles had he ever smelled Gajeel's fear. More than that he also smelled pain, and a slowly rising bloodlust.

The man that had grown to be a friend was starting to smell more and more like his old enemy Black Steel Gajeel. Shaking his head at the thought the fire mage couldn't get the feeling of dread in his stomach to go away.

Whatever had happened was obviously serious and the Salamander decided that he needed to hurry to his nakama's side. The anger the filled his nostrils worried him and he set off in a run towards the iron mage's scent.

* * *

The smell of her fear had sent him into a blind rage. He swore long ago that her scent would never be marred by that damn smell again.

It reminded him of the night he met her, the night that would haunt him the rest of his days. The fact that it was his own fault she was afraid deepened his anger ten fold as he reached the tower that reeked of her tears.

Wasting no time Gajeel drew back and made himself an entrance with his Iron Dragons Roar. The metallic wind ripped the wall apart like paper. Moving swiftly into the building his crimson eyes swept the room for blue hair.

Looking past the dozens of mages lying dazed on the floor covered in brick, he found what he was looking for. His gut clenched and he narrowed hate filled gunmetal eyes at the man standing over her.

Something was taking over him, something he hadn't felt since he was in Phantom. Gajeel stiffened as he took in the sight of her and his bloodlust consumed any rational thinking left to him.

She looked so small with her beaten body chained to the wall. Tears were cascading down her pretty face and those damn doe eyes looked so lost and broken.

At this moment Gajeel knew two things. He would save Levy no matter what, and Ivan was a fucking dead man.

Throwing his head back he let out a roar that would have made his bastard father proud. Skin hardening into iron scales he charged the man that had dared hurt her.

Ivan had barley any time to register the iron mages speed before he was knocked from his feet. The familiar yell of "Iron Dragon's Hard Fist" echoed in the room filled with slack jawed dark mages. Gajeel basked in the satisfying feeling of Ivan's jaw crunching under his punch.

Quickly he put himself between his bookworm and the rest of the room, crouching low in a defensive stance. His eyes wild looking for any attack that would come. His attention was divided however when he heard the soft voice behind him.

"Gajeel please there's too many of them. Why did you come by yourself! Baka Gajeel Baka!" Reaching slowly behind him never taking his eyes off the ravens, he gently ruffled her hair before squaring his shoulders.

"I ain't a man who likes to repeat myself Shorty, what'd I tell you about leaving my side." Levy felt the blood rush to her face even in a situation like this she blushed like a schoolgirl. Looking up to the man standing in front of her she knew arguing was pointless.

Somehow despite the grim odds the bluenette caught herself believing that it was all going to be ok. Gajeel had come for her, would always come for her and that fact made her heart race. Their moment was cut short as the master of Raven Tail stood nonchalantly brushing himself off.

"Gajeel-Chan we've been expecting you. I had hoped you would have brought your fairy friends with you. Did my message honestly frighten you into rushing here without a plan or backup? Surely you couldn't have been that foolish ne?" The stiff shoulders and tightening fists of her dragon told Levy that Gajeel was livid.

Killing intent thickened the air as a few of her captors were blanching as it rolled over them in waves. Then all of a sudden it stopped as Gajeel pointed to Makarov's son. "I didn't come here expecting to walk away with my life."

The sentence shocked the room into silence and Levy thought she was going to throw up. The relief she felt earlier vanished at his words, he had come to save her and they were both going to die.

Ivan's laughter broke the silence as he eyed the small girls protector with keen interest. "You came to offer your life in exchange for hers, Gajeel-Chan you should know begging doesn't work with me." The room was filled with the laughter of the dark mages until Gajeel once again let his bloodlust seep into the air forcing an uneasy silence.

"I ain't gunna beg, and I sure as hell ain't letting you put another hand on the shrimp." Levy looked on in awe as her dragon shifted into a more battle ready stance. "I don't give a fuck if I die here, but ill be damned if I don't see you all in hell."

In a flash his arms were iron pillars shooting to the corners of the building as he spun hitting a few of the mages and breaking a good portion of the walls around them. Then just as quickly as he attacked he stopped arms retracting instantly. Sighing heavily he stepped closer to the shaking girl behind him.

Ivan once again laughed as he surveyed the lack of damage done by the surprise attack. Deeming the iron mage to be no threat he spoke. "Such bold talk Gajeel, but you don't have the strength to back it up. I'm going to kill her slowly, and when I get around to you death will be a gift."

Levy was trying to choke back her sobs as she tried to get her heart and brain to deal with their situation. There was so much to process and then her mind stopped as she was pulled against him. She had no idea when he had turned to her or bit through her chains.

He was cradling her against him her face buried into his neck as he held her. Levy was shocked as he simply turned with her in his arms to once again face their death. Gajeel breathed deep the fruity scent of her hair and relished the feel of her small frame molded against him.

"Shorty I'm sorry, I understand if you don't forgive me." Her eyes widened at his ominous words and the gentle kiss that was placed on her forehead. Then he dropped her as his arms once more became iron pillars. She looked up in time to see his arms shooting out again and her blood ran cold as she realized to late the intentions of his earlier attack.

Both fists made contact with opposite corner beams and the tower groaned in protest. The fairy realized sitting on the ground just how desperate Gajeel must have been. He was never planning to fight them, hes going to kill the all at once.

The snapping of the two remaining support beams broke her train of thought. The bluenette had a front row seat to the panic that went across Ivan's face as the building collapsed inwards. Levy screwed her eyes shut tight as she felt the impact. The soothing musk of the man she loved filled her senses as blackness took her.

* * *

Hehe I know Cliffhangers should be illegal, Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Also I really do appreciate any criticism you guys could offer me, thank you!


End file.
